Kid Flash: Life After Death
by Arcane Charmcaster
Summary: This story pick up immediately after the events of the last episode of the young justice tv show. It follows Kid Flash after he disappeared in antarctica. He is reborn in a familiar yet new world full of people he knows but at the same time doesn't know. He must relive his life from birth in an alternate universe...oh and did i forget to mention that He is now a She? UPDATE WEEKLY!
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

I do not own anything that is DC or Young Justice related!...but I really wish I did.

This story will be a continuation of what happened after the episode Endgame from the cartoon Young Justice. It will be mainly following what happened to Wally West when he disappeared. Also I just want to say before anyone starts thinking about flaming me I will mention this beforehand I got this idea after I read a fanfic called " **Kid Flash Reborn** " by Greywolf41 so if there are any similarities that is why. Its also probably the best young justice fic I have ever read and I hope that I can at least be half as good. Also another heads up Chapter 2 is now up! Now without further ado...

Chapter 1: Where am I?

'Faster...Faster...Faster!' That was the only thing going through my head at that moment.

In the corner of my eye I could see my uncle's face contorted with concern and tears welling up in his eyes.

By now you're probably scratching your head wondering whats going on and if this is actually some cheap porn book...Ok I kind of wish I was writing this in pencil so I can erase that last line but alas I only have a pen and time is of the essence. Well this is not a book about porn, but rather a biography of my life after death. And since you are reading this you have obviously obtained my journal.

I could feel my body getting lighter and could see my arms becoming transparent, I knew what was coming so I wanted to at least give my uncle Barry one last message "Tell Artemis that I Io-". That was all I got to say before everything disappeared.

I was floating in a void of pitch black. It reminded me of pictures of space minus all the star. Honestly Im not even sure how much time I spent there it could have been seconds, hours, days, or even centuries.

I really have absolutely no clue how long I stayed there until my senses returned to me. First was my sense of touch the air felt chilly on my skin, then came my sense of smell which for some reason the only thing I could smell was antiseptics and rubbing alcohol. Sound came next but it came much slower than the rest the sound of people frantically yelling was slowly getting louder and less garbled. I could even understand snippets of it

"Pu-"

"Andr-"

"Pus-"

"Head"

Then as if a radio was finally tuned to the right frequency, I could hear everything in crystal clear quality.

A familiar masculine voice yelled "Push Andrea Push I can see the head!". And a similarly familiar feminine voice yelled back with barely veiled anger in her voice "Shut up i'm Fucking trying you little bitch, this is your fucking fault for knocking me up so dont tell me what to do! If you don't get this thing out of me soon i am going to fucking kill you!"

That's when I recognized the situation for what it was...a woman in labor. To say I was confused would be like saying Clark Kent is only a little polite. 'Where am I? Why can't I see damn it! And why the hell do these people sound so damn familiar?!'

As if someone was listening to my inner turmoil. I got my answers because my vision suddenly came back online, and what I saw was probably the most confusing thing I have ever experienced, which is saying something considering that I fight a talking gorilla on a monthly basis.

I caught sight of the room I was in, I even saw the owner of those voices...it was a little hard to miss the giant faces looking down at me. I now knew that I was in a hospital considering all the medical equipment. I also found out why those voices sounded so familiar. 'But this isn't possible the last time I saw my them they weren't pregnant...so what's going on here?'

The giant faces that are looking down on me right now are...my parents.

'This has to be a dream...or maybe a hallucination...Why do they look so young?...How did i get so small?...I was running faster that I ever had before. Plus that energy that kept hitting me...yup it's probably a hallucination.' My brain was working overtime grasping at straws trying to figure out what was going on.

"She's beautiful Andrea! Whatshouldwenameher?Orshouldwewaitforthewholefamilytoarrivesowecanvoteonwhatnametopi- " SLAP! my poor father was so excited that my mother had to literally slap some sense Into him.

"Calm down John." My mother chided. "We should decide now so it can be more...special"

"Heh heh sorry about that."my father said with a sheepish smile on his face which morphed into a serious expression "i agree we should decide her name now."

"Good. Now what do you think about-"

I was so busy trying to grasp what was going on that i didn't realize exactly what he said until i went over it in my head. 'Her...she...WAIT WHAAAT! WHAT DOES HE MEAN WHEN HE SAID "SHE" I'M OBVIOUSLY A GUY!' I tried to voice my concerns but all that came out was a gurgling sound.

"-Katelyn." My mother finished.

"Katelyn West?...I like it!" My Father said with a grin plastered on his face.

My incoherent gurgling sound continued as i tried to inform them that they got my gender wrong. But unfortunately my parents don't seem to speak gurgles.

"Look John even she like her name!" My mother practically screamed.

'There is no way i'm a girl...no...way...' And with those final thoughts my already loose grip on consciousness finally slipped and i slipped into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: life's twist and turns

Wow! I can't Believe I got a follower in just 2 days of writing my first fic! that is sooo awesome well thanks for the support matt70. I am going to be updating every sunday for the foreseeable future and I hope that I can live up to any expectations that you guys have regarding this fic. Also if you haven't read Kid Flash Reborn By Greywolf41 you should especially if you enjoy this story since Greywolf41 in my opinion is a superior writer.

By the way I am open to any and all types of reviews as long as they actually have a reason and I will try to respond to all comments, question, ideas, and even the dreaded flames. Just please don't set me on fire just because you're bored please actually have reason behind the flames. So the reviews are open to any and all types.

guest: I'm not sure what you meant by "continue your other stories" especially since this is my first fic. But thanks for the support you showed on this Fic.

Before I Forget I Do Not Own Anything besides the plot.

Chapter 2: coping with life's twist and turns.

 **4 YEAR LATER**

 **(In a car heading to an undisclosed location)**

So it's been four years since my "rebirth" and I basically spent that time trying to act my age while at the the same time trying to gather as much info as I could on this world as I could.

I learned quite a bit actually. the first and foremost would be that this is most definitely not a hallucination. From reading the newspaper when my parents weren't looking I managed to learn that this world is basically the exact same except for a few key differences. the first and most noticeable is that the league consisted of a lot more heroes but the downside to this is that the villains also seem to have increased in number and strength.

The most prominent of the new addition to the league would be a female named Power Girl, she just so happens to be the only other kryptonian on the planet. And she is apparently also dating Superman. It actually was quite the scandal since a lot of the people thought they were related, but in reality it was just a rumor that they forgot forgot to clear up. When I read this I actually felt a little happy for big blue because back in earth one he might as well have been a monk with all the friendships he had that actually went past friendship.

I spent quite a bit of time looking into dimensional breaches and travel theories but I only found one lead that looked like it held and water. That lead would be a company called Starrware Labs which is owned and also created by a woman named Karen Starr. They're actually a surprisingly successful company even though they work mostly on theories and have very little in terms of actual working models it manages to rack up a couple million dollars a year.

Another little thing that was different were my parents or more specifically my mom while my mom was still the kind and sweet woman she was in earth one she was also a lot more strict and easier to anger and she no longer works for a pharmacy instead she now works as police officer. My dad for some strange reason didn't seem to change at all, he was till the calm, patient, and rational man he was before even his job stayed the same which is a lawyer. I managed to get my parents buy me a PDA which I absolutely just love since I can add to my journal (I refuse to call my journal a diary) and access the internet. I even managed to mod it and add in a bunch of hand built security programs, at this point it's almost as secure as the president's phone. I'm probably going to be using this to write my journal entries for the foreseeable future. Well anyway let's move onto the more interesting topics such as my life as a baby girl.

You would think that learning to walk would be easy since you already know how, right?

Well if you thought so then you would be dead wrong. Since this a new body and since it's a lot weaker and smaller than the body i'm used to, it also has completely different nervous system than my old one and add in the fact that the anatomy of a female is a bit different when it comes to muscle and bone placement and also their density, you basically get the equivalent of trying to write an english essay blindfolded but using a keyboard with a different language on the keys...yeah its pretty damn hard. I literally have to rewire the way my brain tries to send signals to my body, i'm just glad that things like breathing and swallowing are automatic reflexes or relearning how to walk would be the least of my worries.

So everything is basically new for me. Which in a way I guess is a blessing in disguise since it would look pretty weird for a two month old baby to be walking around and talking in complete sentences. Even trying to speak english is a new experience, since that requires the use of my tongue and throat muscles to move in a specific way to form the correct sounds. This part is especially bad since I knew how to speak 4 different languages fluidly in earth one, but now I can't speak any only understand and write them. . .And yes before you start thinking i'm some spoiled brat for complaining about only being able to write, read, and understand four languages you need to consider the fact that I still need to learn how to move my finger in the correct way to write and I also need to learn how to speak….In four different languages with each one taking at least a year. So excuse me if i'm feeling a little mad.

Its honestly kind of sad really I had 12 years of martial arts training under my belt. But all of it is useless since I can't get my body to replicate any of the moves unless I train like I did in my first life which would mean another 12 years of training and even then it would still be useless since those types of moves require a male body to be used effectively. So not only will I need to learn a completely new style I'll also need to stop instinctively trying to use my old style whenever I am in combat...seriously my life couldn't get any worse. Well on that positive note I gotta go we just stopped in front of a big building with a the walls painted a sky blue with little white clouds on it.

 **(In front of Sunny Dayz Daycare)**

Now that I am four years old my mom thought it would be a great idea to start pre-school. Under normal circumstances it would in fact be a wonderful idea. But since I still have the intelligence of a first year college student it's the equivalent of child abuse, I doubt even the villains would subject anyone to this kind of torture. Am I being overly dramatic? Probably. But I really don't give a damn.

All things considered my first day went surprisingly well, I even managed to make a friend. "Now Katie, honey you'll like it here I promise." my mom said while trying to pull me off her leg.

"But (sniffle) I Don't want (Sniffle) to stay here!" Yes im crying, but can you really blame me for not wanting to spend my day playing with dolls? Also it really doesn't help that i'm still trying to get a handle on the new mix of hormones that are in the female body so my emotional reactions can be kind of...intense.

My mom knelt down in front of me and pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear "If you stop crying and go to school without any more complaints today. I promise to take you to that new star labs science museum." She pushed me away until she was holding me at arm's length while looking me straight in the eyes.

"Promise (Sniffle)?" I know it's pretty odd but I SERIOUSLY enjoy all things science and being given the opportunity to see all the new breakthroughs as they come up..especially since I already know what most of them will lead too in the future is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

My mother gave me a reassuring smile and held up her pinky and said "Of course sillyl."

I wrapped my small pinky around hers and shook it up and down a little. "Well I have to go. BYE MOM!" I beamed, the smile on my face was so large that it practically split my face in half. Like I said earlier intense is my middle name when it comes to emotions at least until I get used to the influx of hormones.

I ran through the front entrance and ended up colliding into another kid making us both bounce back and slam into the ground. "ow ow ow" I said while rubbing my sore butt and the bump that was forming on my forehead as I got up. I looked down to confirm the identify of the person that I knocked down, and what I saw surprised me.

It was a girl around my age. She had pale white skin as if she hardly stepped outside. And her hair was. . .purple? I will admit it was a bit odd but that wasn't what surprised me. No what surprised me was the fact that she wasn't moving.

So I did the most logical thing I hormone addled brain could think of, I screamed.

Not even five seconds later I was surrounded by two worried caretakers asking me what was wrong.

I pointed at the girl. 'Wow how the heck did they miss the unconscious girl. I mean seriously they ran right past her as if they didn't even ca-' I was brought out of my mental rant when the caretaker to my right said "oh she will be fine dear now why don't we go get you a snack?"

I was then ushered out of the room. But before I was completely out I managed to catch one last glimpse of the girl being picked by the other caretaker. What made me narrow my eyes a bit was the way she picked the girl up. Instead of gently lifting her, she yanked her up and slung her over her shoulder.

"What's wrong dear?" Said the caretaker with name tag that read Sam. I looked up at Sam with a questioning look. She chuckled and said "you were making an angry face when we left the room. So I was wondering why."

"Oh...the other lady wasn't nice"

"The other lady?. . . Oh you must mean Carla, what do you mean she wasn't nice?"

"I meant she wasn't nice to the other girl" as soon as I said that Sam's face shifted from a happy smile to an angry snarl and back to all smiles. The shift lasted barely a second but I know what I saw.

"Oh don't worry about that dear. Carla knows what she's doing, I mean after all we are all trained in basic first aid." That smile somehow managed to stay plastered on her face even while talking.

Now that makes perfect sense I mean seriously who would question a person that knows first aid. The answer to that is actually surprisingly simple, a person who also knows first aid. And it just so happens In earth one the league forces all of its members to read the first two years of college level medical school textbooks. (Although I read them in less than 2 days using my powers.) My eyes instantly narrowed at her response. "Ah that makes sense." On the inside my mind was practically overheating with all the things going through my head, but on the outside I was grinning like the gullible four year old I was supposed to be. But just to test out a theory I took on a guilty facade complete with crocodile tears and said "I'm sorry."

Sam gave me an odd look "What for? You didnt do anything wrong."

"Well I (sniffle) ran into her (sniffle) and made her sleep." You wouldn't believe how easy it is to fake crying when you aren't used to your own bodies chemicals.

Chuckling sam said "Oh it's will be fine, she heals pretty fast. . . She always does" She sounded pretty sincere so I dropped my theory as just that a theory. Although I did find it a little odd the way she worded that last part, almost as if it was an afterthought and not meant to be said aloud.

I have officially been here for more than four hours and in that time frame I have learned three things.

1\. Sunny Dayz is also an orphanage.

caretakers are always smiling.

3\. Kids love to pick on kids with strange features a good example actually is happening right now.

"Hey freak get over here!" Yelled this fat brown haired boy who was probably around 5 years old. and the so called freak that he mentioned was non other than the girl from before.

I watched as the girl meekly walked over to the boy and timidly said "w-what is i-it Max?" Why the hell aren't the caretakers doing anything. Speaking of caretakers where are they? I just saw them not even a minute ago!

"Did I say you could talk? Huh freak?" He snarled

"N-no I'm sor-" SMACK! Max's big hands collided with the left side of the girls face.

"I never told you to speak you filthy piece of-" He never got to finish his sentence because I planted my fist into my jaw sending him into the chair behind him and making him hit his head on the floor effectively knocking him out.

I turned around to see the girl curled into a ball with her shoulders shaking slightly from the sobs racking her body. My face which was filled with anger from Max's previous action softened and I walked over to the girl and knelt in front of her. I couldn't think of what to do so I followed my instincts and wrapped her in a big hug while stroking the back of her head softly.

I could feel her flinch at the initial contact and stiffen at the prolonged contact. But eventually she relaxed into the hug and wrapped her arms around me. Her face buried into my shoulder and I could feel her sobbing increasing in consistency and force. My shirt was becoming quickly soaked from all the tears and snot but honestly at that moment I could have cared less because the only thing going through my head was what in the world happened to this little girl that could make her cry this hard or for so long.

I could hear shuffling behind me so I shifted a little bit so I could see what it was. Max was starting to get up and when he saw us he opened his mouth to probably insult the girl but immediately closed it when he noticed the glare I was sending his way promising a slow and painful death if he said anything. Deciding that he valued his life more than his pride he quickly ran from the room.

After almost 5 minutes of pure crying and sobbing she finally stopped and was only sobbing every few minutes. Her grip around my waist though didn't diminish in the slightest if anything it increased.

Still stroking her hair I asked in the softest tone I could manage "What your name?"

"r-r-Raven" came the girl now labeled Ravens muffled response.

"Raven?" I could feel her stiffen in my arms. My eyes widened when I realizing that in her current mental state it could easily have been taken in a negative way I quickly added "That's a beautiful name"

Her sobs increased yet again and her eyes leaked more tears. Fearing that I did something wrong I stroked her hair with new vigor while saying "i'm sorry" over and over again.

I could feel her pushing me away and I almost started crying because I knew that it was my fault this time for causing the girl more pain. But when I looked down into her face I almost gasped because she was beaming with joy even as her tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm (Sniffle) so (Sniffle) happy! (sniffle) You dont have (sniffle) to apologise" she said while still maintaining that happy smile.

Even though it was indeed a great thing that she was happy I just couldn't stop the tears that started running down my face when I realized that she must have a hell of a life if just that simple compliment made her so happy.

Mistaking herself to be the cause of my tears Raven started to apologize. I put a stop to that by hugging her tightly to me.

It was this heart warming scene that the caretakers saw when they walked into the room. or to more accurately barged in on considering the fact that the practically flew off its hinges with the force behind the push.

"What is going on here?!" Carla screamed. When she noticed us on the floor hugging, her face contorted with fury and the main target seemed to be the sobbing girl in my arms. "You are coming with me! Right now!" she practically roared while pointing at Ravens quivering form.

I hugged her even tighter not letting her get up and walk over to them. I looked at Carla and yelled back at her "She didn't do anything wrong so leave her alone!"

"Didnt do anything wrong? She attacked Max earlier!" Sam who was standing behind Carla yelled with as much anger in voice as her partners.

"I was the one that attacked Max not her! And besides Max attacked her first!" I screamed at them in frustration

"It obviously has you under its control. because there is no way that Max would ever hurt anything unprovoked. I should know since he is my son" said a still angry Carla

Sam walked over to us and tried to manually separate us so they could take Raven.

That when something clicked in my head. During this whole argument they kept referring to Raven as It rather than her name as if she is less than human.

Almost immediately after I thought this the doors once again where thrown open but this time it actually did fall of its hinges. Sam and Carla both looked up ready to yell at whoever would dare break there door. But what ever they were about to say was immediately cut off when they realized who was at the door. They paled slightly and started to back away from the us stuttering words that sounded kind of vaguely like apologies while trying to get as far away from the new comer.

I was a little scared to turn around since only something truly terrifying could scare these two into the quivering masses of stuttering flesh. I turned my head slowly fearing the worst and different scenarios going through my head. But what I saw in the door was something that would make even the most hardcore criminals cower in fear.

Because standing in the doorway with a sidearm drawn was my extremely pissed off mother.

I am evil aren't I? I cant believe i just put a cliffhanger in my fic! I feel SOOO alive! Now I understand why other Fanfic writers do it. Well anyway now that i got that out of my system i just wanted to say that this fanfic will only take some aspects from Kid Flash Reborn I will not be taking entire chunks of the story like some other writers do when they are using other stories as there base. Instead i will only take concepts I like and modify them to my preference.

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! EVEN IF ITS BECAUSE IM A HORRIBLE WRITER PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN IMPROVE OR MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING FOR YOU GUYS THE READER.**


	3. Chapter 3 Family Matters

Sorry about the late post. somehow the file for this chapter was lost. so I had to retype the whole thing today. It's kind of short but don't worry I will have another chapter up tomorrow to make up for it. Please remember to review the chapter if you noticed any mistakes or have any ideas. Even if its criticism I don't mind it will help me become a better writer in the future.

 **Chapter 3: Family Matters**

The feeling of happiness I had coursing through my body was indescribable. I never once in my life thought I would ever be so happy to see my mom.

Speaking of my mom she was slowly walking towards us with her eyes darting from me and Raven to the two frightened adults. When she saw no immediate danger she holstered her pistol. "Just what in the world is going on here?" her voice calm and emotionless even her face was an expressionless mask. I have never seen my mother on the job so I'm not really sure if this is normal for her or not.

I was about to answer but Carla beat me to it. "I will tell you what's going on here officer these two children tried to attack another kid." The lie rolled off her tongue with a frightening ease, I guess seeing the weapon be put away gave her a confidence boost.

My mom briefly looked at our tear streaked faces, her eyes seemed to linger on Raven for an extra second. ". . . I see. . . Well that is a pretty heavy charge. Did any of you actually witness this event?" Her voice was still as emotionless as before.

"Yes! I was here the whole time! Max just wanted to play and these two delinquents attacked him without any warning." Said Sam who was pointing at us while nodding vigorously.

My mom looked at Carla "And what of you? Where you here as well?"

"Of course I was. Did you think I would ever leave these kids unattended? I am offended by such an accusation!" Her anger at my mom's words actually sounded genuine which is kind of scary since I knew that she wasn't actually here. But what really had me worried was if my mom believed them or not.

Mom looked around the room for a second noticing the cameras in the corner of the room "May I see the camera records?"

That question seemed to throw them off guard since they obviously weren't expecting to be asked for proof since they were the adults and we a were just kids. "Th-the c-cameras are under maintenance right now so we don't have any maintenance" Sam stuttered

With a raised eyebrow she said "Oh really? Well I guess I will just have to ask the kid for its take on events. I'll go bring the kid here?"

"It's fine you don't have to bother yourself with finding him! I will gladly go get him!" Carla said as she practically ran out the room to find Max, most likely to tell him what to say.

With just Sam in the room for my mother to focus on she handed her a notepad and a pen "I want you to write down exactly what happened between these kids. And don't leave out a single detail please."

"Uh sure?" Sam took the pad and pen and started to write down the events as she "saw" it.

With Sam busy writing and Carla doing who knows what. My mom finally had time to focus on us. Her emotionless mask slipped a little when she noticed the bruise that was beginning to form on Raven's face revealing the concerned mother underneath. But that slip only lasted a second before it was once again replaced by the emotionless mask.

Mom opened her mouth to say something to us but the sound of feet approaching caused her to turn around. Coming through the doorway was Carla with a nervous looking Max trailing behind her.

Kneeling down in front of him with a hand on his shoulder "Hello there my name is Andrea what's yours?" Her monotone voice softening just a bit.

"H-hi Miss Andrea m-my name i-is Max" His nervousness making itself evident.

"Max? Thats an awesome name!" Her once expressionless face and voice now practically radiated happiness and excitement.

His nervousness seemed to evaporate into thin air when faced with the waves of happiness that seem to be emanating from the once cold and semi frightening Andrea. "Thanks Ms. Andrea" His smile almost reaching from ear to ear.

At this point Moms smile was almost as big as his face splitting one. "You're welcome Max! Now why don't ya tell me about your day"

Still grinning and relaxed "Sure thing ms. Andrea! So when I woke this morning I ate breakfast with my mom…."

And so we spent the next three minutes listening to Max's surprisingly detailed story of how his morning went.

"Wow Max you are an amazing story teller! If you can tell such an awesome story just using your morning activities then I would love to hear about how your school went today!" Somehow still able to maintain that happy demeanor even after listening to Max drone on and on about the best way to eat cereal for the past three minutes.

"I know right!" His voice practically oozing arrogance. The type that can only be learned through years of being told "you're right" even if he happens to be wrong. "Well anyway When we got to school. . . "

Yet again he surprised us by telling a very detailed account of his activities during school that day.

". . . And then the freak-" when he said freak I could feel Raven whose arms were still wrapped around me flinch. "-over there wasnt doing what I told her to do so I had to put her in her place just like-!"

His story was cut off by Carla's panicked screech, "Max!"

My mom's gaze shifted its attention from Max to Carla, if Mom was a kryptonian the glare she was sending Carla probably would have vaporized her. "Dont interrupt us again, or I will arrest for hindering an ongoing investigation!" Carla paled at this and smartly decided to keep her mouth shut for the time being. Seeing that she had been properly reprimanded, Mom turned back to Max with that cheerful smile yet again adorning her face. "Continue Max" Her voice now gentle.

Max looking a little uncomfortable now "Umm...as I was saying, I was putting her in her place." He stopped to take a breath all the while pointing an accusing finger in my direction."Or at least I was going to until that freak lover over there attacked me for no reason! but luckiliy since shes a girl it didn't even hurt" That last part even got Raven to loosen her hold on me so she could cast an incredulous look his way, before resuming her near bone crushing hug. I couldn't really blame her especially since his left eye was swollen shut thanks to the black eye my punch gave him.

Mom looked thoughtfully at Max for a couple of seconds before continuing in a questioning tone "...Max earlier before you were interrupted you were gonna say something, right?"

Max's frowned in concentration for almost a full minute before his eyes opened wide with realization "Oh yeah! I was gonna say that my mom always puts the freak in its place!" He seemed happy that he was able to remember that little tidbit.

The silence that engulfed the room after that sentence was nearly suffocating, it felt like forever until my Mom spoke "...I see...do you think you could tell me who your mom is?" her cheerful mask slipping for the first time that day. In its place now was that eerily expressionless face from before.

'I don't get it Mom is never like this! why is she acting like a completely different person? She is usually so easy going and happy, but now she is being cold.' My brain was going into overdrive trying to make sense of the situation.

As my mental rant was going on Max said "Sure thing Ms. Andrea! But I'll just show you." and proceeded by pointing at a very nervous Carla.

My patted Max on the head and told him to go wait outside. When Max was out of the room she pressed down on the walkie talkie attached to her shoulder. "HQ this is officer Andrea West requesting a car with room for two civilians."

There was a brief burst of static before a male's voice spoke "Roger that Andrea. Two cars are en route to your position. ETA seven minutes."

"Thanks Phil." With that out of the way she walked over to the two stunned caretakers and proceeded to handcuff them while reading them them their rights. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

It was at "wish to speak to me?" that they broke out of there stunned stupors. "Wait a second I haven't done anything wrong!" was Sam's response to the situation. "Me neither!" was Carla's shriek.

At those responses my raised an eybrow. "Really?" They both nodded vigorously. "You" she pointed at Carla "have abused this girl for an unknown amount of time." Carla immedietley paled in realization that she was caught. Now pointing at Sam "And you Sam lied to me when i asked you what happe-"

She was cut off by Sam's infuriated screaming "I did no such thing! You have no right to arrest me without any proo..." her voice died off when she realised what my mom was holding in her hands.

She was holding her notepad in front of her with a shit eating grin on her face. "You wrote down what happened in this notepad. This is all the proof I need."

Satisfied with her work she walked over to us. Her grin from earlier was now a gentle smile. She kneeled in front of us and asked in a gentle tone "Are you two alright?" She cast a worried glance at Raven whose face was still buried in my shirt.

As gently as I could manage I grabbed Raven by the shoulders and slowly pushed her away until she was at arm's length, then I brought her back into a hug but this time with ravens back against my chest, and i started to stroke her hair trying to comfort her since she was still shaking.

Mom repeated her earlier question.

I answered in the affirmative, still stroking her hair. Raven was still unresponsive.

Seeing the poor girl so frightened my mom tried a new approach. She pulled Raven into a tight hug like I had done earlier, stroking her hair. "What's your name little one?" This was probably the gentlest tone i think i have ever heard my mom, in earth 1 and earth 2.

Raven practically melted under moms soothing touch and tone. "R-raven?" She sounded uncertain almost if the mere mention of her name would stop my moms embrace.

"That's a beautiful name!" Came my mom's immediate response.

And just like before Raven started crying while holding my mom tightening the hug, making a very bewildered Andrea West look towards her daughter for help.

Once again the heartwarming scene was interrupted. But this time it was by the two cops my mom called for "Umm Andrea?" said the first cop.

She handed Raven to me and looked up to see who had said her name she saw the two cops "Oh hey guys. These two are to be brought in." she pointed at the two handcuffed ladies. Then she handed them the notepad and a small black box which she pulled out if her shirt pocket. "This is the evidence that i was able to get that proves that they are guilty."

With a nod they led the two sulking ladies out of the room.

We then proceeded to follow them out of the building with me holding my moms left hand and Raven holding moms right hand.

Mom broke the comfortable silence we were walking in "Hey Raven where's your parents?"

She visibly flinched at this question "I-I d-d-ont have a-any."

My mom's face was a storm of different emotions at that answer, but it brightened as a thought came to her. "Hey Raven?" seeing her look up she continued "How would you like it if you came to live with us?"

Both me and Raven were stunned into silence at this sudden question. I was actually thinking about asking my mom to adopt her but I never thought she would ask her with so little hesitation and without me even saying anything.

"YES! err I mean if you really want me?" Ravens outburst and sudden shyness almost made me laugh, but before I could could even open my mouth I was pushed to the side rather violently.

 **BANG!**

I looked up to see what pushed me and maybe identify the source of that loud sound. But what I saw made my blood freeze.

The thing that made my blood freeze was lying on the ground in a small puddle of blood. Standing in the same spot as before was a shaking Raven who had droplets of blood spread out across her face it was made even more noticeable since it was a stark contrast with her naturally pale complexion.

The thing on the floor was my mother…and she wasn't moving.

Sorry about the late post. somehow the file for this chapter was lost. so I had to retype the whole thing today. It's kind of short but don't worry I will have another chapter up tomorrow to make up for it. Please remember to review the chapter if you noticed any mistakes or have any ideas. Even if its criticism I don't mind it will help me become a better writer in the future.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fear of Death

**Chapter 4: The fear of death**

 **(** Raven's POV **)**

 **BANG**

Fear gripped my heart when I heard that loud sound. I couldn't comprehend just what in the world could create such a noise, but i somehow knew it was a bad thing.

'What is this stuff on my face?' I slowly raised a shaking hand to wipe off the offending substance and brought it in front of my face. There on the tips of my finger was what appeared to be blood. The world seemed to quiet down around me and all that mattered was the mysterious red liquid on my hand. 'Is it juice? I don't remember having any juice tod-'

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

The sound from earlier interrupted my train of thought. I looked up 'Why are those police men sleeping? Did they spill juice as well?' My mouth opened to voice my question but was yet again interrupted.

"HA HA HA!" Creepy laughter filled the air.

Looking around for the person responsible I noticed that the Carla was the source. She was doubled over with laughter clutching a smoking pistol to her chest like a teddy bear. It was as if someone told her a funny joke. When she finally raised her head I Gasped.

Her eyes had a certain glint to it that made me shiver, and her mouth was twisted into a smile, but it wasn't a smile you see just anywhere. No it was a smile you only see in an asylum.

Her laughter was cut to an abrupt hault. "Oh Raven. I really need to thank you! You have shown me see the truth of the world! " Seeing my confused expression sent her back over the edge as the insane laughter resumed.

"Mom!" Came Katie's voice from my left.

My head snapped in her direction. Her expression was one of horror and shaking slightly with wide eyes staring at something. I followed her gaze and what I saw almost made me faint.

Laying face down in a puddle of red liquid was Andrea. 'red liquid...' Something clicked inside my head, and my eyes snapped open in realization. The red liquid on my hand and face was not juice...it was blood...her blood.

Shock would be the most appropriate term for what i was going through at that moment. That shock quickly turned into fear as the full implications of why Andrea, and those to policemen were lying in a puddle of blood. I could hear Carla's laughter increasing in volume and insanity, no doubt a reaction seeing my fear.

Her laughter finally ended when she noticed that Katie was about to go check on Andrea, without even a second of hesitation she raised her pistol and took a potshot at the panicking redhead. "Nu uh Little girl! for trying to give that demon a home, that mother of yours deserves a nice and painful death!" sneering in my direction with that insane glint in her eyes "Don't you agree? You filthy demon!"

My brain was still trying to catch up with all the things that happened in the last couple of seconds, so I didn't hear her when she asked me a question.

So being the crazy lady that she is,she took my silence as something else. "Oh! You think you're all that just cuz you're have demonic powers? Well i'm going to show you how worthless you are! SO DIE! " With that said she proceeded to unload the entire contents of her gun in my direction.

My ears were still ringing from the loud booms the gun made with each pull of the trigger. I opened my eyes expecting to see my blood all over the sidewalk but what i saw instead was shocking to say the least.

In front of me was a foot thick wall of black energy. When the loud thundering sound of the gun going off was replaced with a scream of pain the wall faded away as if it was a ghost. Instead of standing with that insane grin Carla laying on the floor clutching her left leg, grimacing in pain.

I honestly didn't even care why she was in pain all in fact I couldn't think at all because of the anger coursing through my body. I glanced at Andreas motionless body who now had Katie hovering over her frantically trying to see if she was ok. 'Why is it that everytime something good happens to me its always taken from me!' My rage built up to such a degree that I could have sworn that the world was getting darker. I stalked over to where Carla was on her back still clutching her leg in pain.

"You call me a monster all my life. you kept saying that I was evil **-** " My body was now trembling with the pent up anger. "But if that is true..." The black energy from earlier was swirling around me in the form of glass shards, some even merged together to form 5 inch spikes which hovered over the prostrate form of a trembling Carla. "... **THEN I WILL SEE YOU IN HELL!** " as the word hell left my mouth the spikes that had formed earlier plunged downward into Carla's body.

Or at least they were until I felt someone's arms wrap around me in a tight hug from behind. I was so shocked that the little control I had over the malevolent energy was lost, and it once again fades away like a spectre a mere centimeter away from piercing soft flesh.. I turned around to try and see who in their right mind would hug a freak like me.

Hugging me in a death grip was non other than the person who first hugged me. Katie was repeating the same words over and over "You're not a demon." Tears were running freely down her face as she continued her chant.

I was going to tell her she was wrong but right when I opened my mouth another pair of arms wrapped around me. I couldn't turn my head but I could tell it was a woman.

"She's right ya know? You're not a freak, or a demon. You're just…a very special girl." The woman spoke with a gentle tone.

When I heard the woman's voice I started crying. 'Shes alive!' My sobbing caused both Andrea and Katie to tighten there embrace a bit, Andrea actually started to stroke my hair while murmuring comforting words in my ear. "H-how?" I managed to choke out between sobs.

Luckily she understood.

"It's gonna take a lot more to bring me down! Besides It's just a scratch!" Even though I couldn't see her I knew she was sporting a grin at that proclamation.

"I-im g-g-glad *Sniffle* that y-you're fine Ms. Andrea." My crying now reduced to sniffling.

She chuckled, "No need to be so formal! Andrea is just fine...or mom...If you want?"

My eyes once again started to water, but this time because of joy. 'She still Wants ME! I can have a Fa-'

As if it was in her job description to break up touching moments Carla spoke up. "WHAT! EVEN AFTER YOU SAW IT USE THAT DARK MAGIC OF HERS YOU STILL WANT TO ADO-" *Thud* *Crunch!*

"If you ever call MY daughter an It again I will kill you!" Came Andreas furious voice.

Curiosity got the best of me and I looked down to try to see what could have happened to make Carla's ever flapping lips suddenly go quiet. Once I realized what I was lookin at I couldn't help it, and a giggle escaped my lips. Carlas once perfect face was now marred by a severely crooked nose and the imprint of a boot. More specifically the imprint of Andreas boots.

When the tears finally stopped flowing they released me. I backed up to get a clear view of both of them and was once again shocked at their state of health. Katie's clothing was littered with dozens of little cuts and the places that showed skin was bleeding from the many shallow cuts, Andrea was much worse though. her clothing was ripped in a similar manner to Katie's and also sported the many cuts on her uncovered skin, but the main issue was that there was a hole in her shoulder that was leaking a lot of blood and no doubt was very painful.

As if reading my thoughts Andrea put a hand up to stop my flood of questions. "No Raven before you ask, the cuts don't hurt as bad as they look and the bullet went clean through so I should heal fine."

I looked around for sam and found her sitting in the back of the policeman's car with the doors closed effectively keeping her inside.

The sound of an ambulance in the distance stopped the conversation from continuing. Me and Katie leaned against andrea as we waited. We sat in a comfortable silence until the ambulance arrived and took us away to the hospital.

Originally this was supposed to be apart of Chapter 3, but i lost the original file i had to recreate it...sadly it's not as good in my opinion. Well anyway please review! And I still plan on posting the next chapter on sunday.


	5. Chapter 5: Inner Demons

Hey guys I hope that you're enjoying this fanfiction. In case you're not enjoying it PLEASE leave a review telling me what i need to improve or add to the story to make it more entertaining. Also I kind of forgot to add in why they were both cut up at the end of the last chapter. The cuts Katie and Andrea received came from going near Raven when the black energy was swirling around her in the form of broken glass. Also in case you don't understand why Carla was clutching her leg in pain, it was because the bullets ricocheted off of Ravens wall and one hit her.

 **Chapter 5: Inner demons**

We all arrived at the hospital emergency room via ambulance, but in my opinion it was a waste for me and Raven since we were released after about an hour of being poked and prodded by the doctors checking for injuries. But Mom on the other hand had to go into surgery to get the bullet hole sealed up, the doctors say that the bullet damaged the arm socket in such a way that it will limit her range of motion for the next 6 months.

Mom had to stay in a hospital room for about a week after the surgery, and in that time me and Raven stayed by her side nearly 24/7. Even Dad took the week off of work to stay with us. The first day could only be described as awkward since Ravens shy side came back with the introduction of her new dad, and dad didn't exactly help since he kept trying to break the ice with the lamest jokes i've ever heard. By the second day Raven was able to talk in complete sentences without having to stutter, and by the third she was even laughing with him when he told a joke. After the week was finally over you could hardly tell she was adopted by the way she interacted with our Dad.

Through the orphanages records we found out that Raven isn't her real name, it's just the name the caretakers came up with when they first discovered she had powers, and since she was never called by her real name she ended up thinking Raven was her name. Her real name is Rebecca, she has no last name since her parents were unknown. But ever since my...no our parents signed the adoption papers she has gone with the name Rebecca West.

When we finally went home Rebecca was given a tour of the house, which is two story building which includes four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a basement, and an attic. Since we had two guest bedrooms she was given the choice of which room she wanted.

The biggest room had a small window that you couldn't really see anything out of since the house next door was blocking it. But the second one on the other hand was much smaller and had really wide windows that nearly covered the entire wall giving a nice view of the backyard. Surprisingly Rebecca chose the smaller one. She never told us the reason but we knew why thanks to the Diary that Sam kept which had a pretty detailed description of Rebecca's "care" under them.

To say my dad was pissed when he read the report would be like saying the Joker is only a little crazy. It turns out that Rebecca was treated like some sort of animal. She was given only one meal a day, and wasn't allowed to go outside...ever. Her "bedroom" if it could even be called that was actually an empty cellar with a pile of hay in the corner as a mattress. She was beaten at least once a week, in some cases more than once a day. It got so bad sometimes that a bone would break and she would be given a crude splint to help heal it. The only reason she survived was because she apparently heals around three times faster than a normal person.

I only knew this because when my dad fell asleep in the hospital I pickpocketed him for the document and read it before I put it back. This would probably be the first time I have ever wanted to kill someone, and hopefully the last.

After she chose the room we celebrated the new addition to our family with a large home cooked meal and some of mom's famous brownies. The meal consisted of rice, barbeque flavored beef, and steamed veggies. The happy mood immediately died when we realized that Rebecca didn't know how to eat with a fork, or even what beef was. Mom ended up teaching her how to do it, and after only four attempts she got the hang of it, which is quite the feat all things considered.

When Rebecca was done she sat there quietly watching us eat. I noticed her looking at me as I put more beef on my plate, and I nearly dropped my fork when I remembered what the file said about getting only one meal a day. "Hey Becky do you want more?" Her eyes widened in shock as if that was the last thing she was expecting me to say.

Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment "umm...can I?"

Mom noticed our conversation and decided to cut in "Of course you can sweetie! Whenever you're hungry just let me know and i'll make whatever ya like"

"In this house you will never have to be hungry. That's a promise!" Dad said adding in his two cents.

The smile she wore on her face at that moment would have been heart warming if the reason behind it wasn't so dark.

Mom refilled Becky's plate and her cup of orange Juice. Which promptly disappeared into her stomach in less than five minute. Mom gave her a refill again which once again was consumed with almost inhuman speed. And so the pattern repeated until she had consumed twelve plates worth of food.

The whole families jaw was lying on the table after seeing the small girl consume more than all of us put together that entire day. A cracking sound could be heard coming from my left, we all looked only to see Dad's coffee mug was crushed to shards and some blood and coffee was dripping from his clenched fist.

'He's Angry? For what All she did was eat!' I was staring at him trying to figure out what was making him angry when I heard Becky say "I'm sorry." in a sad tone.

Dads head snapped in her direction "What?...oh...OH! No! NO! NO! That's not what I was mad about! Becky we promised you could eat as much as you wanted, and West's don't break promises!" he was saying while frantically waving his arms about. "I was thinking about something from work! Don't worry about it. Okay?" He said that last part with a pleading tone.

"Really?" Came her hopeful voice.

Honestly it's a miracle I didn't have a breakdown right then and there and start hugging the life out of my new little sister in an attempt to comfort her. Oh yeah I almost forgot to mention she's three weeks younger than me.

"Of course! And remember you never have to apologize to us." Mom finally decided to join the conversation.

After that dinner went on as usual...at least as usual as a four year old girl eating more dinner and desert than the whole family combined can get.

I was tucked into my bed thinking about the events of the past week when I heard my parents muffled voices through the wall. Wanting to see what they were talking about

I pressed my ear against the wall.

"Those Fucking bastards! They deserve a lot worse than going to prison for a few years!"

"John?" She was in uncharted waters since John was always the one to reel in her temper.

As if she hadn't spoke he continued his rant "They gave her one goddamn meal a day! One! And to make it worse she was beat on a regular basis which forces her to use her healing factor, now I may not have majored in biology but I know enough to know that the more active your body the more fuel you need. And healing is one of the most nutritionally demanding function of the human body. She should have been getting around nine meals a day to fill her up but those those fucking demons gave her only one meal! It's a fucking miracle she didn't die of starvation!"

I backed away from the wall in shocked silence as tears ran down my face as the full implications of Rebecca's mistreatment hit me. I sat there crying for nearly half an hour before I fell asleep.

I woke up in middle of the night still feeling exhausted from my earlier breakdown. My throat was parched so I went downstairs to get some water, but on my way back to my room I heard a noise come from down the hall.

Now the logical thing to do would be to pretend I didn't hear anything and try to fall back asleep but I believe we have already established that i'm not normal. Slowly but surely

i made my way down the hall opening doors as I went. Finally I was at the last door which now that i'm closer I could definitely hear something moving in there. With a bit of panic I realized it was Rebecca's room.

I opened the door slowly as to not wake her, tiptoeing into the room while scanning the room my eyes immediately stopped on the dark figure looking down on the bed with its back to the door.

I breathed a sigh of relief "Becky! You scared me for a second! What's wrong you can't sleep?" She just stood there, as still as a statue as if never spoke. ". . .Becky?" now I was a little worried.

I reached out and flipped on the lights to get a better look. Honestly I kind of wish I didn't

With the lights on in the room I could now get a clear look at Rebecca. . . Only issue was that she wasn't where I thought she was. Rebecca was tucked into her bed with her face scrunched up as if she was in a nightmare. And that figure from before was still there but now that the lights were on I could see that it was a little girl and it looked like she was made of pure darkness.

I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping to get my mom's attention knowing that she usually sleeps with a pistol on her nightstand. The scream only lasted for about two seconds before I was slammed into the wall with an near bruising grip on my neck keeping me pinned to it.

Blinking the stars out of my eyes I looked at what had grabbed me and almost fainted. The girl was standing in front of me with a smile on her face. It looked like a facsimile of Rebecca except its body and hair was pitch black and seemed to reflect zero light, but the most disturbing thing were its eyes, it had four of them two on each side of its face and to top it all off they were glowing a deep shade of red almost the color of blood. When I locked eyes with it my body froze, and I felt like was looking into hell itself.

The creature's mouth opened allowing me to see what appeared to be a vortex of malevolent black and red energy. Pain shot through my entire being as a tendril of red and yellow smoke started pouring from my mouth snaking its way towards the creature gaping maw, and with every inch that came out of my mouth I could feel myself getting weaker and the pain increasing.

When the tendril got within inches of its mouth the creature dropped me as if it got burned. I looked up to see my mom standing over me with what appeared to be a necklace dangling in her outstretched hand, the necklace was glowing an intense purple, it was almost as bright as lit magnesium.

With her free hand she made a pushing gesture which released a pulse of purple energy that slammed the creature into the closet door. She kept her hand in that position effectively keeping the creature pinned. With it immobilized she threw the necklace towards it, and the necklace stuck to the creature's chest as if magnetized. " **ecno ta nialp siht evael ot uoy dnammoc I nomed ylohnu!"**

The necklaces purple glow started to increase in intensity until I actually had to look away for fear of burning my retinas. When the glow died down all that was left was a slightly smoking necklace.

My eyes widened in disbelief, my mom had just used magic! So many different question were trying make there way to the surface it felt like my brain would explode.

Seeing my shocked look she gave me a half hearted grin and kneeled in front of me. "Surprise! I'm a wizard!" She chuckled nervously.

All the emotions of the past couple of minutes plus nearly getting my soul eaten proved to be too much for my four year old body, since my eyes rolled back and a fell unconscious.

I just want you guys to know that i'm using the show teen titans (NOT TEEN TITANS GO *Shudder*) as my character model for child and teen raven, also if you saw the show you should know what the creature was. But I took out the weird forehead diamond mark thingy. PS if you didn't understand what the spell said. Read it backwards.


End file.
